To Become a Kent
by The Winters Child
Summary: Superman is finally being forced to accept Conner, and he's not completely happy about it. Please read and review! Now on definite HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Here's my second story, and I hope it's a little better then the first. Well, enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Young Justice, or to the characters. They belong to DC Universe and Warner Brothers.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?" Black canary questioned, but the only answer she received was silence. "Answer me Conner." She demanded<p>

Conner just stared at the ground, he didn't want to talk to her. Frankly, Connor didn't want to talk to anyone at this moment. "Because he knocked me into a wall." He finally answered.

"So, you throw him into one and then pound the crap out of him?" She questioned with a glare.

"I was angry," He stated now looking her straight in the face.

"So, that gives you the right to throw him into a wall?" She said starting to get slightly frustrated.

"He deserved it." He half mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Black Canary asked.

"It doesn't matter!" He replied.

"Don't play that game with me, it does too matter," She snapped back.

"No, it doesn't!" He yelled back.

"You know what? I have had enough of this, I'm going to your real father and he's going to deal with this." She said and then started to walk away.

That got Conner's attention. "Wait, you're going to do what? You can't go to him!" Conner said a little shocked.

Dinah stopped in her tracks, and slowly turned around. "Why not?" She crossed her hands over her chest waiting for his reply.

"I… Because he won't listen! He doesn't even care about me, and if he did he wouldn't be hiding from me." He shouted back.

They were so busy arguing, that they didn't even hear the computer announce the arrival of Miss Martian.

Megan threw her book bag onto the couch, and then she made her way to the kitchen. When she rounded the corner, she saw Conner and Dinah having an argument.

"Conner are you okay?" She questioned.

Black Canary took her gaze off of Conner, and looked over towards Megan who was standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Umm…I heard what happened at school, was it true are not?" She said concern written all over her face.

Black Canary looked from Conner and then back over at Megan.

"Yes, it's true." Conner said through gritted teeth.

"Why did you do it?" Megan questioned.

"I don't want to Talk about it" He said, with his normal glare plastered across his face. "I don't have time for this, I will be in my room if anyone need's me." He said turning around and making his way to his room.

"Conner, were not done talking about this." She declared.

*Daily Planet*

"Good morning Lois," Clark chirped while walking past her desk.

"Good Morning Clark," Lois replied.

"You look nice today," Clark commented.

"Thanks, I think," she said with sarcasm in her voice. "Oh, and Clark you never told me you had a son…" She said a little surprised.

"I never told you I had a what?" He said surprised and a little shocked.

"A son silly, him and some girl are waiting at your desk," She stated.

Clark walked quickly away from Lois, and headed back to his. Clark was deep in his thoughts he didn't even know what she was talking about. He didn't have a son, at least not one that he knew of. As he walked up to his desk he saw Dinah, she was standing next to a tall boy with dark black hair, Clark took a minute to examine the boy.

He was wearing a black t-shirt with a brown coat, and a pair of jeans. The boy looked a lot like him, he had the same color eyes and the same colored hair. Then he realized it was his clone, he was shocked he didn't know what to think. Was this really happening?

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry for the short chapter, but I am really busy with homework. Oh and, "HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!" Hope it's a good one…<p>

This chapter is dedicated to: Scarlett Mist, (You are a really good friend), YoungJustice101, Just Another Fanfiction Nerd, and christanbale Girl 2010. I hope you all liked it:)

Shout outs to: YOUNGJUSTICE101! You are the best!


	2. Chapter 2

Clark was in total shock, he didn't know what was going on. He was wondering why Black Canary had brought his clone here of all places.

Clark bent over to Dinah and whispered in her ear, "Why is he here?"

"He has a name." She sarcastically replied.

"Who the hell is this?" Conner interrupted gesturing to Superman.

"Watch your mouth young man." She demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." The teenage boy replied sheepishly.

Clark stared at Dinah for a second, and then turned his gaze to Conner.

"This is Super… I mean Clark, Clark Kent." She informed Conner. "And this is Conner Kent." She said to Clark motioning to Conner.

Clark and Dinah turned around to see that everyone was staring at them.

"And what are you looking at?" Dinah snapped. Everyone quickly turned back to their business like nothing was happening.

"Why don't we finish this somewhere privet?" Clark said gesturing to one of the empty storage rooms down the hall.

When they finally entered the room, Clark quickly shut the door and turned back around to face Dinah and Conner.

"Why are you here anyway?" He questioned.

"Why am I here, why am I here?" "Is that all you can say?" " I'm here because he keeps getting in trouble at school, and you need to deal with it." She shouted. Taking a deep breath she then continue. "Why don't you tell him why we're here." She said now facing Conner.

"I don't even know who he is," Conner explained pointing to the man of steel.

"This is Superman, your father, and your new guardian." She stated.

"Wait, what?" Conner and Superman yelled in shock at the same time.

"Why, what did he do that was so wrong?" Superman asked in frustration.

"He put a kid in the hospital!" She declared.

"So…" Clark said like it was no big deal.

"With a minor concussion, a broken arm, and a couple of bruised ribs. That's what he did wrong." "He has a bad temper, and he is uncontrollable." Stated Dinah. " I can't control him anymore Clark, so you need to start being a father, and you need to start being one now." Canary screamed at Superman.

"Can I just go?" Conner asked.

"No!" Black Canary replied, but at the same time Superman had yelled "Yes!" Superman and Dinah looked at Conner.

"You know what; I don't have time for this." Conner said now walking out of the room.

"See what you did?" Dinah said gesturing to the door.

"I didn't do anything, I didn't even want to see him." Clark yelled back.

Dinah turned to Superman and gave him a hard slap across the face. "I don't even know you anymore." She shouted at Clark, and then walked out of the room to find Conner.

Superman was left in his thoughts. He started to rub the side of his cheek where Black Canary had smacked him. He didn't really know what to think or say, he slowly walked out of the storage room and headed back over to his desk.

When he finally sat down, Lois walked up to him and asked," what was all that was about?" She questioned.

"Noth… Nothing, it was just an old friend." He replied, still rubbing the side of his face.!

* * *

><p>*Back at Mount Justice 4:35pm*<p>

Conner stormed in from the zeta tubes and stomped his way over to the couch. When he finally got their he saw that his dog was taking up the whole sofa.

"Wolf, off now!" He demanded. Wolf looked up at Conner with a clueless look plastered across the big dogs face.

Quickly Wolf stumbled off of the sofa and ran into the kitchen, so that Miss Martian would comfort him.

Conner watched as his dog ran from him, and then looked up from the dog to Megan. Megan was making her famous cookies, when she looked up from her cookie batter she saw Conner.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Oh, it went great; I got to hear a bunch of people complain about stupid things." Conner sarcastically replied.

"I'm sorry Conner about earlier…" She didn't get to finish her sentence before Conner interrupted. "What happened earlier?" He asked.

"Well… Umm… You know what happened at school…I uh, was just umm…" Megan started to stubble over her words.

"Why are you apologizing?" He questioned.

"Well, I was just, you know, I was worried about you." She replied looking back down at the cookie batter.

"Why were you worried about me?" Conner was now getting confused.

Megan was getting ready to answer Conner's question, but then they heard the zeta tubes go off announcing the arrival of Black Canary.

"Conner, I need to talk to you." Dinah said walking in from the zeta tubes.

"What's there to talk about?" "Oh, wait let me guess, you just want to talk about getting rid of me." Conner replied, his voice now getting higher.

"Conner you know that I care about you, I just need you to give me a little more respect, and the only way to fix this problem is if we start talking to each other." Dinah was now getting frustrated with Conner.

Superboy didn't listen to anything that Black Canary was trying to tell him, he just walked away from her and headed down the hall to his room. When they heard the door slam everything became quiet.

"He doesn't listen to anyone does he?' Dinah asked, turning her head to look at Miss Martian.

"We just have to give him a couple…" Megan stared to get choked up on her words.

"What's wrong?" Black Canary asked running to Megan's side.

"Noth…Nothing's wrong, I just need some time to myself." Megan said.

Megan then burst out into silent sobs. Black Canary slowly walked her over to the couch and handed her a tissue.

"Megan look at me," Black Canary pulled Megan's head up so now she was making direct eye contact. "Tell me what Happened." She demanded.

"It… It wasn't Conner's fault…" She started to say, but then stopped for a minute and took a deep breath. "This guy that is in are School was… He was… Miss Martian stopped on her words "Conner told me not to tell anyone." Miss Martian quickly replied. Then she jumped off the couch, and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Megan! You need to tell me what happened." Dinah said, now walking after her. "I need to know what happened."

Megan turned back to face her. "The guy at school, his name is Jason." "Well, he was yelling rude things at me like the term for a female dog, and very sexual things." "I don't even want to repeat what he said, and I guess that Conner took it the wrong way," said Miss Martian with a slight sob. "I really didn't know what to do or say, I guess I was in total shock at the moment." Miss Martian stated, and then quickly rubbed the tears from her face.

Black Canary looked up in concern. Not sure what to think.

* * *

><p>Okay, I am really sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but I just haven't had the time to write… Well, I hope you enjoy, and please review. Okay, here are my shout outs and dedications.<p>

Dedication: YoungJustice101, Scarlett Mist, Just Another Fanfiction nerd, KKCopper, InvisibleNinja123…, Liana Paulina Whiteheart, ChristianBale Girl 2010!

Shout outs: YOUNGJUSTICE101, CHRISTIANBALE GIRL 2010, THANK YOU FOR READING OVER MY STORYS :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all you people in the world. Here is my new chap, hope you like it…

* * *

><p>Black Canary was still a little shocked by what the young teen girl had just told her.<p>

"So you mean that Conner just defended you?" Dinah asked Miss Martian.

"Well, Ye… Yes." She said stumbling over her words.

"That still didn't give him the right to beat him up though." Canary stated.

"I know it didn't." Megan replied.

"I'll be right back." Canary said leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Megan questioned.

"I'm going down to Starbucks to get double shot cappuccino." She replied.

"Oh, okay." Megan said, and then returned to her cookies.

*Later on at Starbucks*

Dinah is sitting in one off the chairs outside sipping on a cappuccino.

"Good morning Dinah." I kind voice said walking up to her.

"Good morning Ollie." Dinah replied back.

"You said you wanted to see me?" Ollie asked.

"Yes, I need you to help me with something." She said in a sweet voice.

"Okay, then what is it?" Ollie questioned.

"It's about Conner, he has been acting up… he beat the living crap out of some kid…" Dinah didn't get to finish her sentence before Ollie interrupted.

"Wait, why did he do that?" Ollie asked his voice now getting higher.

"I was about to get to that." She stated. "He got into a big fight at school and he ended up hurting the kid a little more then he needed to."

"Well, is the kid okay?" Ollie questioned.

"He stable… He went a little haywire." Dinah said.

Ollie looked shocked. "I…" Ollie was then cut off by the ring of Black Canary's phone. "Is your ring tone Adam Lamberts song, Better Then I Know Myself?"

Black Canary rolled her eyes at Ollie and then stood up to take her call. "Hello, wait what happened? I'll be right there!" Black Canary stated.

"What happened?" Ollie asked.

"They need me back at the cave, sorry but I have to cut this chat a little short." Dinah said.

"Wait what's wrong?" Ollie questioned.

"I'll explain later." Black Canary shouted back to Ollie.

*Mount Justice*

The zeta tubes announce the arrival of Black Canary!

"What's going on Wally?" Dinah asked.

"I don't know! When I showed up Super jerk was here and Conner freaked out on him, now he locked himself in his room and won't come out!" Wally stated.

"I'll see if I can get him to let me in." She said making her way to Conner's room, when she rounded the corner that lead to the hallway she saw Superman standing outside Conner's door.

"Don't make me brake the door down!" Superman threatened.

"Go ahead, you will be the one fixing it then." Conner shouted from inside his room.

"Here, let me try." Black Canary said pushing Superman out of the way. "Conner, can I come in?" Dinah asked.

"NO, I don't want anyone in here!" Conner yelled.

"Here, let me try." Megan said, then she gave the door a slight knock. "Conner, it's me Megan, can I come in?"

Suddenly the door opened and Megan walked in. Then the door slammed again.

Dinah and Clark just stared at the door for a second, then they finally snapped back to reality.

"Why are you here anyway?" Black Canary questioned Superman.

"I… I thought I would take your advice, I... I just thought that maybe it would be a good idea. For the both of us." Superman replied.

*Inside Conner's room*

"I know that you are mad at him, but maybe it's best for both of you to get to know each other." Megan stated.

"Are you agreeing with him?" Conner questioned.

"No, I am just saying that you and him need to get to know each other. I mean he is kind of your father." Megan said.

"He isn't my father, I have nothing in common with that big jerk. I hate him…" Conner yelled.

"Conner, I know that you are frustrated, but you need to let the past go, he might have made a mistake in the past but…" Then Megan was cut off by Conner.

"I am not frustrated, I… I just don't understand why he didn't want anything to do with me, I mean, what did I do to him?" He asked Megan.

Megan didn't have an answer for the question that Conner had asked her. "I don't know why Conner." She replied.

"That's what I thought." Conner said with anger growing in him.

"I don't know what you want me to say Conner!" Megan stated, then she walked to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. "It will get better if you give it a chance, I promise." Megan promised him.

Conner then let out a long sigh.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." Megan said walking to the door. "I'll see you in the kitchen okay?" She said opening the door and walking out. Leaving Conner in his thoughts.

When Megan started to make her way around the corner, but then she saw Superman and Black Canary talking in the kitchen! She quietly walked back up behind the corner and listened in on their conversation!

"I want to take Conner to the fortress of solitude." Superman said to Black Canary.

"I think that might be a good idea, but don't you think you are taking it a little to quickly." Black Canary asked the man of steal.

"I don't know, I don't know what to do anymore." Superman replied.

Megan quickly cupped her hand over her mouth, she was shocked about what she just heard.

* * *

><p>Okay, I am super sorry that it took me this long to write this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed. I should have the new chapter up soon!<p>

Dedications: YoungJustice101, Scarlett Mist, KKCopper, Just Another Fanfiction Nerd, ChristainBale Girl 2010, InvisibleNinja1234, Liana Paulina Whiteheart…

Shout Out's Too: YOUNGJUSTICE101, AND CHRISTIANBALE GIRL 2010!

Always and forever: ConnerKentgal101!


	4. Question?

I have a question, and please answer me honestly, do you think that this story Is good, are does it stink?

Because I need to Know if I should go on with it are not!

Always and forever: CKgal101~


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, first off I would like to thank all of you for encouraging me to write a new chapter. So, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

><p>(One week later)<p>

Mount Justice, 8:30 AM

Conner sat in his room on the end of bed, so many things were going through his mind at this point.

"_Why does Superman want something to do with me all of a sudden?" "What changed his mind?" _Conner thought. _"What was I doing wrong before?" "Why didn't he want anything to do with me for five months, and why does he want something to do with me now?" "I don't understand, and I don't think I ever will."_

Conner stood up off of his bed and grabbed his book bag then headed for the door, but he still had the same questions running through his head over and over again.

Conner took a look at his surroundings but he didn't see anyone. He then took a quick look over into the kitchen and finally spotted Megan.

"Good Morning Conner." Megan said happily.

"I'm going to get to school early, I have thing's I have to do there." He said, quickly making his way to the zeta tubes hoping that Megan wouldn't ask him any questions.

"You don't want anything to take with you for lunch?" She questioned.

"No!" Conner yelled from the zeta tubes.

"Are you sure, I have your lunch right…here." Megan started to say but was cut off before she could finish when she heard the zeta tubes announce Conner's departure. "He doesn't listen to me does he?" Megan said to herself.

(Later on that day at Mount Justice)

Conner came in from the zeta tubes to see everyone practicing.

"Hey, look who came to join us!" Shouted Kid Flash who just got knocked off of his feet by Artemis.

"Maybe you should be a little more carful Kid Dork." Artemis said to the speedster.

Conner just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Where were you? Practice started two hours ago." Black Canary stated.

"I was out." Conner replied.

"Out doing what?" She questioned.

"Does it really matter?" Conner snapped.

"Yes, it does matter to me." "Now tell me where you were at." Black Canary demanded.

"You're not my mother." Conner shouted back.

Everyone then began stare.

"Umm, maybe we should head over to the other room and let them sort this out." Robin quickly said, and then he grabbed a hold of Wally's arm and ripped him out of the room while the other's followed.

"What does it matter? I know what I was supposed to do anyway." Conner sarcastically said.

"That's not the point; you haven't been acting at all like yourself lately." "Plus, you have been more aggressive than usual." "Wait, that's not all, the principle has been sending me these." Dinah held up a bundle of notes so that Conner could see them. "You've been getting bad grades, Connor this just isn't like you."

"So, what's the big deal?" Conner replied.

"You know what the big deal is!" She said back.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do with my life; it is my life I can make my own decision. If Superman doesn't seem to care about anything I do, then why should you? " Conner shouted back at Dinah.

Dinah stood there for a minute, trying to take all of what Conner had just said to her in.

"Because Conner, I care about you like I would my own child." Canary said in a calm voice.

Conner looked shocked, he didn't really know what to say back to her. The cave went dead silent.

*In the vents*

Robin and Kid Flash who were up in the vent's trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Isn't this considered invasion of someone else's privacy?" Kid Flash asked.

"No, just consider it as finding out some new information about what's going on." Robin replied.

"It still seems like we're invading someone else's privacy." Wally exclaimed as he looked down through the vents.

"Well, I didn't see you hesitating." Robin said.

"Well… You are the one who said this would be a good idea." Wally quickly said.

"What's the different? You agreed with me, so get over it." Robin whispered to Wally.

"Okay fine, but I think this isn't such a good idea." Wally then looked back down through the vents again.

"Then why do you care?" They heard Conner yell.

"This is starting to bore me." Wally blurted out.

"SHHH" Robin snapped.

"Because Conner, I care about you like I would my own child." Canary said.

*Robin and Kid Flash's mouth dropped open*

"WOW!" Wally said.

"I know what you mean." Robin said back.

"What was that sound." Wally asked.

"What sound? I didn't hear anything." Robin replied.

Then they heard a loud creak.

_CCCCCRRRRREEEEAAAAKKKKK!_

"We are so dead!" Robin yelled, as the vents fell down, landing next to Conner and Dinah.

"Uh hi." Kid Flash whispered, instantly feeling eyes meet him.

"Okay, this was a really bad idea." Robin instantly said.

"You think." Wally sarcastically reapplied

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I am really sorry it took me this long to update, but I have been having a pretty bad week. My sister was in the hospital for a couple of days, and then she had to have immediate surgery. Thankfully she is home and feeling a lot better. I hope that you guys like this chapter. Please tell me what you think of it! I would also like to you all to know that I will give you a sneak peek of what is going to happen in the next chapter. Plus, in the next chapter I will tell you who the villain will be… <strong>**OH, AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEW'S, AND FOR ENCOREDGING ME TO KEEP WRITING, SO THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU!**

**God Bless all of you!**

**Dedications: To Everyone.**

**Shout out to: CHRISTIANBALE GIRL 2010, I HOPE YOU GET BETTER SOON!**

**ALWAYS AND FOREVER: CKgal101**

**P.S I will not be updating for awhile because I have been very busy with a lot of things. **

**Love you all!**


End file.
